One Direction
One Direction est un boys-band anglo-irlandais. Il est composé de 5 membres : Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles et Zayn Malik. Formation Les 5 membres sont tous issus de la 7ème saison de X FACTOR. Ils avaient tout d'abord tenté leur chance en solitaire avant que Simon Cowell leur suggère de former un boys-band. Ils ont terminé à la 3ème place. Membres Niall Horan thumb|left|170px Il est né le 13 septembre 1993 à Mullingar en Irlande. Il fait ses études à la Colaiste Mhuire, Mullingar. Son audition pour X-factor fut assez compliquée: il a d'abord interpreté I'm Yours de Jason Mraz mais Simon Cowell déclare que c'est un mauvais choix, il finit donc par choisir So Sick ''de Ne-Yo. Il échoue au Boot Camp avant de rejoindre les One Direction. Liam Payne thumb|left|170px Il est né le 29 août 1993 à Wolverhampton. Ses études se déroulents à la City of Wolverhampton College. Liam auditionnera en 2008 à X-factor (il n'avait alors que 14 ans) mais Simon Cowell lui dit de revenir 2 ans après ce qu'il fera en interprétant ''Cry Me a River mais échouera également au Boot Camp. Zayn Malik thumb|left|170px Il est né le 12 janvier 1993 à Bradford et fait ses études à Tong High School. Ses origines sont pakitanaises par son père et anglaises par sa mère. Il s'inscrit 2 fois à X-Factor: la première fois il ne se présente pas aux auditions car il manquait de confiance en lui puis une seconde fois, poussé par sa mère, où il interprète Let Me Love You de Mario mais échouera finalement au Boot Camp avant qu'on ne lui suggère d'entrer dans les One direction. Harry Styles thumb|left|170px C'est le plus jeune membre étant né le 1er février 1994 à Cheshire. Il fait ses études à Holmes Chapel Comprehensie School. Il a fait parti du groupe White Eskimo. Harry auditionne pour X-Factor avec la chanson Isn't She Lovely où il recoit 2 avis positifs et un négatif de la part de Louis Walsh puis échouera au Boot Camp. Louis Tomlinson thumb|left|170px Il s'agit du membre le plus âgé du groupe étant né le 24 décembre 1991 et vient de Doncaster en Angleterre. Il fait ses études à la Hall Cross School où il obtiendra le rôle de Danny Zuko dans la comédie musicale Grease. A l'âge de 16 ans il publie sur sa chaîne Youtube des reprises telles que Look After You (The Fray), Because Of You (Ne-Yo) ou encore I Gotta Feeling (The Black Eyed Peas). Son audition à X-Factor est sur la chanson'' Hey There Delilah'' de Plain White T's, il obtiendra 3 avis favorable mais échouera au Boot Camp. Discographie 'Up All Night' thumbTout premier album du groupe il sort le 21 novembre 2011 au Royaume-Uni, le 6 février 2012 en France et le 13 mars 2012 aux Etats-Unis. Le premier single est What Makes Your Beautiful qui se classe numéro 1 des ventes pour l'année 2011 au Royaume-Uni avec 153 965 exemplaires vendus durant sa première semaine. Le second single Gotta Be You sorti le 11 novembre 2011 se vend beaucoup moins bien que le précédent (59 461 exemplaires) mais est classé 3ème des ventes en Irlande et au Royaume-Uni le 17 novembre 2011. Enfin One thing, dernier single de l'album entre à la 31ème place des ventes en raison d'un téléchargement massif à partir de l'album. Une édition limitée est également sortie avec 2 titres en plus dont Moments écrit par Ed Sheeran. #What Makes You Beautiful #Gotta Be You #One Thing #More Than This #Up All Night #I Wish #Tell Me a Lie #Taken #I Want #Everything About You #Same Mistakes #Save You Tonight #Stole My Heart Bonus: *Stand Up *Moments 'Take Me Home' thumbIl est sorti le 9 novembre au Royaume-Uni, le 12 novembre 2012 en France puis le 13 au Canada et Etats-Unis. L'album est certifié disque de platines dans 14 pays et disque d'or en Hongrie et aux Pays-Bas. Live While We're Young sort le 28 septembre. Ce single est certifié disque de platine en Australie et Nouvelle-Zélande tandis qu'il est disque d'or aux Etats-Unis. Le second single Little Things ''sort le 11 novembre 2012 et est écrit en partie par Ed Sheeran. ''Kiss You, dernier single est sorti le 17 novembre 2012. Plusieurs versions deluxe sortent comme celle sur Itune Store et la japonaise. #Live While We're Young #Kiss You #Little Things #C'mo, C'mon #Last First Kiss #Heart Attack #Rock Me #Change My Mind #I Would #Over Again #Back For You #They Don't Know About Us #Summer Love Anecdotes *Le compte officiel de One Direction est le suivant :https://twitter.com/onedirection. *La page sur Facebook est la suivante :http://www.facebook.com/onedirectionmusic?ref=ts&fref=ts. *Leurs chansons What Makes You Beautiful et One Thing ont été reprises dans le quatrième volet du jeu Just Dance. *Le 12 aôut 2012, le groupe a interprété sa chanson What makes you beautiful à la cérémonie de clôture des JO de Londres. *Ils étaient dans la même édition de "X Factor" que Cher Lloyd et les Little Mix. Récompenses 2011 *4Music Awards du meilleur groupe *4Music Awards de la meilleure découverte *4Music Awards du meilleur clip pour What Makes You Beautiful 2012 *Brit Awards du meilleur single anglais pour What Makes You Beautiful. *UK Kids' Choice Awards des nouveaux venus favoris. *UK Kids' Choice Awards du groupe favori en UK. *Teen Choice Award Breakout Group. *Teen Choice Award Group. *Teen Choice Award Love Song pour What Makes You Beautiful. *MTV Music Awards de la meilleure découverte pour What Makes You Beautiful. *MTV Music Awards de la meilleure vidéo pop pour What Makes You Beautiful. *MTV Music Awards de Most Share-Worthy Video pour What Makes You Beautiful. *NME Award du pire groupe. *MTV Europe Music Award de la révélation de l'année. 2013 *NRJ Music Awards du groupe/duo international de l'année Galerie one direction katy perry.jpeg|Avec Katy Perry Vidéos X-Factor thumb|left|270px|Viva la Vida (semaine 1) thumb|right|270px|My life would suck without you (semaine 2) thumb|left|270px|Nobody Knows (semaine 3)thumb|right|270px|Total eclipse of the heart (semaine 4) thumb|left|270px|Kids in America (semaine 5)thumb|right|270px|The way you look tonight (semaine 6) thumb|left|270px|All you needs is love (semaine 7)thumb|right|270px|You are so beautiful (semaine 8) thumb|left|270px|Chasing Cars (demie finale) Up All Night thumb|left|270px|What Makes You Beautifulthumb|right|270px|One Thing thumb|left|270px|Gotta Be You thumb|right|270px|One Thing Acoustic Version Take Me Home thumb|right|270px|Little Things thumb|left|270px|Live While We're Young thumb|left|270 px|Kiss You Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Artistes